Haircut
by MoistTowelette
Summary: Kurt decides Puck needs a haircut, which leads to a short discussion between the two on what exactly is going on in their relationship. Est. relationship. One-shot. M for language and suggestive themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters portrayed within.**

Biting Puck's lip as he pulled away from their kiss Kurt ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair, dragging his fingers along his scalp. Feeling the extra bristliness of his hair around his mohawk he kissed his way to his ear and whispered, "I think someone needs a haircut."

Roughly kneading Kurt's ass, which was currently perched on his lap, Puck tried his best to hold his composure and not cream his pants when he felt Kurt's breath on his ear. Deciding Kurt's chin was just too cute and needed to be nibbled on, he leaned forward and took the protrusion between his teeth, lightly adding pressure.

"I'll buzz it tomorrow," Puck said.

"Don't be silly," Kurt hissed, his mouth still near Puck's ear. He darted his tongue out, dragging it around the rim of Puck's ear before suggesting he cut it himself.

"But I'm having so much more fun now," Puck whined. "We've only been making out for an hour. My lips don't even hurt yet."

"Come on, Noah. We could use some cooling off before this goes too far," Kurt said as he reluctantly got off of his lap. Puck tried to pull him back, making small whimpering noises like a sad puppy, earning a quick kiss from Kurt before he released himself from his grasp and made his way to the bathroom.

"Would it really be so bad if this went too far?" Puck asked from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Do you see a ring on this finger?" Kurt raised his hand, showing his ring finger to Puck. "Nope. Not a wedding ring, not an engagement ring, not even an 'I promise to never cheat on you with a certain slutty Latina member of the glee club who shall remain nameless' ring. So until you can commit to me, why should I commit to the big "A" with you?"

Sighing deeply, Puck made his way to the sink where Kurt was putting together the hair clippers and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy from behind. Nuzzling his ear he whispered, "You know I love you, right?"

Kurt remained still and pursed his lips, trying his best not to betray the pleasure he felt at Puck's close proximity. He loved the warmth that emanated from Puck's chest when it was pressed up against his back. He loved how Puck knew every sensitive part of his body, from his earlobes to his neck to his Adam's apple. He loved the way Puck feigned interest in fashion and Broadway musicals so it seemed they had something in common. He loved all these things about Puck. But he didn't love it when he pressured him for sex. And he didn't love it when he heard Puck say he loved him, because although he said it plenty enough he never knew if he truly meant it.

Staring into the mirror, meeting Puck's eyes, Kurt gulped before answering, "I don't know."

Puck answered, without breaking Kurt's gaze, "Well I do." Tightening his grip around Kurt's body he whispered, "I love everything about you. I love how warm you feel when you're pressed up against my chest. I love how perfectly you fit between my arms when we're lying together or standing like this." Flattening his palms and making lazy circles on Kurt's stomach he continued, "I love how you'll sit through UFC and football games for me, even though I know you don't know anything about them. But probably the thing I love most is how worked up you get me without having to go all the way."

Turning around in confusion Kurt asked, "You like that?"

"Yeah," Puck smirked. Brushing Kurt's bangs away he leaned his head down and pressed his forehead to his. "It's like, you can bring out the beast in me, but then reign me in and control me. I need that; I need someone to tell me no, and make me wait. I need you," he said, kissing Kurt. "I love you."

Feeling the tears coming on Kurt looked downward in shame. "I guess I was just afraid that…that you only wanted me for sex, and once you'd got that you'd leave." Sniffling, burying his face in Puck's chest he said, "I didn't – I don't – want you to leave."

"Hey, hey," Puck cooed to Kurt, lifting his chin with his hand and staring deeply into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed Kurt chastely, stroking his cheek with his thumb as he confessed, "I know I say stupid stuff like I want to have sex with you, but I don't want to do anything until you're ready."

"What if I'm never ready?" Kurt asked. He looked up into Puck's eyes with fear, afraid to hear his answer.

"Then we'll enter the priesthood together," Puck deadpanned.

Kurt laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. Pushing himself away from Puck he said, "You're Jewish, Noah. I think that means you automatically fail the entrance exam."

Leaning against the sink Puck countered, "So I'll convert. If it means spending the rest of my life with you, then why not? Besides," he paused to flex his arms, "don't you think these guns will at least through get me through the oral exam?"

"I think you'll pass the oral exam with flying colors," Kurt smirked as he unraveled the cord to the clippers. Plugging it in he motioned for Puck to sit on the toilet so he could commence cutting his hair.

"Was that a dirty pun from Hummel?" he gasped in mock-awe. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you." He pulled his shirt off over his head and once he'd taken his place on the toilet he pulled the still standing Kurt to him and started kissing his stomach. "Or maybe it's you who'd like to _rub _off on me?"

"If you keep that up I'm never going to get around to cutting your hair," Kurt said, biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

"It's alright. I was thinking about letting it grow out anyways," Puck said, letting his hand travel up Kurt's leg, working its way from the back of his thigh until he reached his ass, cupping a cheek as he went, then sliding between his legs and moving to the engorged bulge that lay at the same level as his mouth. Licking his lips, Puck wondered if they were going to join the priesthood he should get a head-start on the oral exam now.

Puck's ears rang with delight once they'd heard the groan Kurt made as he dragged the zipper to his skinny jeans down with his teeth. Puck's mouth watered when the perfumed smell of Kurt's crotch entered his nostrils. 'If actually wanting to suck another guy's dick doesn't mean I'm in love,' Puck thought, 'I don't know what does.'

**glee**

**AN: This was just a little drabble that's been rolling around in my head for a while. I'm writing a longer fic with Kurt and Puck at the forefront again, but also with some Sammy Evans action thrown in, because, well, I love him. Keep an eye out for it.**


End file.
